1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutch disk for a motor vehicle clutch having friction linings fixed to a lining carrier, having recesses arranged in the lining carrier and/or the friction linings, and having fixing means which are produced in one piece with the opposite component and are configured so as to engage positively behind the edges of the recesses. In addition, the invention relates to a clutch disk having a reinforcing part for holding the lining carrier or segments forming the lining carrier, and having fixing means which are arranged on the lining carrier and/or the reinforcing part and are configured so as to engage positively behind an edge of the opposite component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clutch disk of this type is diskclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,199. In this clutch disk, the lining carrier has recesses formed as holes. The fixing means that fix the carrier plates to the lining carrier are configured as peened-over edges of the carrier plate. These peened-over edges form a collar which engages behind the edges of the recesses. Mutually opposite friction linings each have a recess in the area of the fixing means. Since the peened-over edge of one carrier plate has the same thickness as the opposite carrier plate, they do not project into the area of the lining material of the friction lining. This makes it possible to ensure that the complete wearing volume of the friction lining can be used.
The drawback with this clutch disk is that the peened-over edge can transmit only low forces. This leads to the clutch disk needing a large number of fixing means for holding the friction linings. Since the friction linings each have a recess in the friction lining in the area of the fixing means, this configuration leads to a low wearing volume of the friction lining, and therefore to rapid wear of the clutch disk.
The lining carrier of the known clutch disk is riveted to the reinforcing part. Such rivets are able to transmit high forces. During the production of the clutch disk, the rivets have to be provided separately. This leads to very costly production of the clutch disk. In addition, the rivets lead to a high number of components in the clutch disk.
The invention is based on the problem of configuring a clutch disk of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that it can be configured with a high wearing volume. In addition, the intention is to provide a clutch disk which can be produced particularly cost-effectively.
According to the invention, the first problem is achieved by the fixing means having a base that covers the respective recess.
By means of this configuration, the areas of the fixing means which engage behind the edges of the recess are supported by the base. The fixing means therefore have a particularly high stability, in particular under shear loading. This makes it possible for high forces to be transmitted from the friction lining to the lining carrier with few fixing means. The number of recesses in the friction lining in the area of the fixing means can be kept particularly low thanks to the invention. This means that the clutch disk according to the invention has a particularly high stability.
The second problem, namely the provision of a clutch disk which can be produced particularly cost-effectively and has a reinforcing part for holding the lining carrier or segments forming the lining carrier, said clutch disk having fixing means which are arranged on the lining carrier and/or the reinforcing part and are configured to engage positively behind an edge of the opposite component, is solved by the invention by the fastening means being produced integral, i.e., in one piece with one of the components and having a base that covers the respective recess.
By means of this configuration, rivets to be added separately during the production of the clutch disk are avoided. As a result of the single-part configuration of the fixing means with one of the components, and the base that covers the recess, high forces can be transmitted from the lining carrier to the hub. The clutch disk thereby comprises particularly few components to be assembled and may therefore be produced very cost-effectively.
As in the known clutch disk, the recesses can be formed as holes. However, a further contribution to increasing the stability of the clutch disk according to the invention is made by the recesses each being configured as a depression with a constriction which forms the edge. In addition, the depression can be produced at the same time as the fixing means by means of an appropriate shaping process using a suitable tool. This contributes to further reducing the production costs of the clutch disk according to the invention. In addition, the fixing means can be configured to be non-round in order to accommodate torsional forces.
A further contribution to reducing the production costs of the clutch disk according to the invention is made if one of two friction linings arranged on both sides of the lining carrier is connected materially to the lining carrier, if the other friction lining has a carrier plate connected materially to a layer of lining material, and if the fixing means are configured so as to connect the carrier plate to the lining carrier.
A further contribution to increasing the wearing volume of the clutch disk according to the invention is made if the layers of lining material fixed materially on the carrier plates connected by the fixing means to adjacent components have a closed surface. This may be produced, for example, if, first of all, the carrier plates are fixed to the lining carrier by means of the fixing means and then the lining material is adhesively bonded to the carrier plates.
In the clutch disk according to the invention and used in the clutch, smooth engagement is made possible if the lining carrier has a lining spring.
The clutch disk according to the invention may be assembled particularly simply in any desired sequence if carrier plates of the friction linings each have recesses for fixing means of the opposite carrier plate on the lining carrier. This means that the fixing means are accessible from both sides of the clutch disk, so that a punch and a die for producing the fixing means can be applied simply.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.